Explaining Christmas
by 5751
Summary: Changeling, Cyborg, and Starfire explain what Christmas is to Zaven in hopes of getting her to come to the Christmas Eve party.


**A/N Everyone does one. So I'd thought I do one. Here you go folks, my Christmas one-shot. I, in no way, own Teen Titans. I only own the demoness Zaven.**

* * *

"Christmas?" Zaven asked, scrunching up her nose. "It sounds religious. What the hell is it?"

"Dude how can you not know what Christmas is?!" There was a loud clank from the other end as Zaven pulled the phone away from her ear. She scowled slightly at the device, wishing she could just scowl at Changeling himself. But she and Robin still weren't seeing eye to eye and she had nearly teleported him to Alaska the last time she went to the Tower.

"Um maybe because I didn't grow up on Earth?"

"It's a holiday," Cyborg's voice said. The clank had been him falling over.

"I kind of figured that out. America is good for declaring days that everyone has off as a holiday. But is it religious?"

"For some. There are other religions that celebrate differently."

"So what is it?"

"It is a marvelous time where friends gather and give presents to each other and everyone is joyous!" Zaven winced at Starfire's words. The bubbly alien girl really knew how to explain stuff in a positive way.

"And that reason is because?" she asked back. From where he leaned against the wall Schatten shook his head. Knowing his master well he wasn't even going to dare explain it to her. "C'mon guys I've been catching up with Raven. I haven't had time to learn all there is about Earth traditions. Nor do I care for half of them." So far the only holiday the demoness had really liked was Halloween.

"Well you know who God is right?" Cyborg asked. In the Tower the three Titans held their breath. Zaven wasn't known for her love of God. In fact she rather disliked him. But she was a demoness so everyone kind of brushed that off.

"I'm the demoness remember?" the girl snorted. She was already starting to dislike this holiday.

"Eh right. Anyway God had a son by the name of Jesus who was the savior of man. He was born on Christmas."

"So you have a holiday about it?"

"Yah."

"Great. Count me out." The girl's voice was firm. She was not going to budge on this. Halloween she was completely and utterly fine. Even Changeling and Cyborg were scared witless because of her haunted house.

"But Friend Zaven it is a time to be shared with all of our dear friends." Only Starfire would be willing to push the subject. The demoness was convinced it was because she refused the bad that resided in Zaven. "Why is it that you are so against celebration?"

"I'm not against it Starfire. I just don't like it when it's religion based."

"You did not mind Halloween."

"That's different. And besides, everyone expected to get scared that day. I just took it to a whole new level." The demoness smiled slightly. She was in the process of creating her own hell, like any demon would at some point, and that haunted house was going to be a part of it.

"Please Friend Zaven? It would be most joyous if you joined us." Zaven sighed and rubbed her face. She really hated it when Starfire asked because it was almost impossible to deny the bubbly red head anything.

"What does this…gathering entitle?" Changeling nearly cheered with joy at those words. It usually meant that she would come.

"We will have the festival of food and the social time! Oh it is so glorious!" Zaven winced, regretting the words that had escaped her lips.

"Almost everyone brings something to eat," Cyborg explained. "And they bring presents for their favorite person or people. Sometimes there are gag gifts too."

"We all open the presents from everyone else after the food," Changeling jumped in. He was starting to sound like a little kid. "But the ones from like our main groups everyone usually waits until Christmas Day."

"You celebrate this on two days?"

"Christmas Eve is the big party. Christmas Day is the smaller parties. We'll sing carols, play games, watch Christmas specials-"

"My head's starting to hurt."

"-and then we'll wait up for Santa." There was a long pause from the other end. The three Titans looked at each other worriedly. Zaven was more against joyous things then Raven or so she claimed. They had all watched her laugh until she couldn't breathe on Halloween because of the reactions she got from her house. But something like this, where joy seemed to be predominant over everything, well they weren't sure she would actually come.

"That sounds great and all but I don't think I'll be going," the demoness finally said. She could practically see them deflating in defeat.

"But don't you want to wait up for Santa?" Changeling asked in a small voice. Zaven's nose wrinkled again.

"Who?"


End file.
